Série BTS Short Scenes: First Kiss
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: [Noona x HoSeok Situation] [Chingu x Namjoon Situation On] {Série BTS Short Scenes: First Kiss} (2/7) "O fato era que éramos adultos agora, eu e ele, e havíamos mudado, deixado os adolescentes que haviam se conhecido para trás, nossos pensamentos, estilos e corpos mudado..."
1. Embriaguez (J-Hope)

Olá, pessoas!  
Essa é minha primeira fanfic de BTS! É um UA.  
Eu resolvi escrever essa fic do ponto de vista de uma Noona que tem um crush com no nosso belíssimo Jung HoSeok.  
Essa Noona não tem nome. Pode ser eu, ou você, ou sua prima (XD), o importante é que a imaginação possa fluir aqui e que quem leia se conecte com o momento e o sentimento dela. Afinal, que não gostaria de beijar Jung HoSeok pela primeira vez?

PS.: Aguardem outras cenas com os outros integrantes em breve.

 **Embriaguez**

 _by_ _Yukari Nefertari_

.. Noona x HoSeok Situation ..

..Série BTS short scenes: First Kiss..

1 / 7

HaeJin* deu duas batinhas no vidro do táxi antes que o motorista pudesse partir, fazendo com que eu e HoSeok olhássemos para ela.

"HoSeok sshi, leva-a com cuidado para casa." instruiu.

Jung Hoseok assentiu com a cabeça para logo após bater continência para a garota do lado de fora, quase ao mesmo tempo que o taxista arrastava o carro.

"Até segunda, HaeJin!" falei o mais alto e o mais claramente que pude antes que a perdesse de vista, e voltei a me recostar no banco de trás do carro com um sorriso bobo e embriagado.

O fato é que eu havia bebido mais do que estava acostumada. O sabor adocicado do Soju havia me enganado, e eu acabei virando copinho atrás de copinho, até que tudo a minha volta começasse a girar.

Naquela noite completavam-se 3 semanas que eu estava morando em Seul – num pequeno apartamento de 4 andares próximo ao Rio Han –, e HaeJin, quem eu havia conhecido a pouco mais de duas semanas, havia me convidado para sair com ela e outras colegas do curso de fotografia – motivo pelo qual passaria pelo menos mais um ano na capital da Coréia do Sul. Havíamos escolhido um bar famoso de Hongdae, distrito de vida noturna movimentada da cidade. Para minha total surpresa, havia me deparado com Jung HoSeok, morador do mesmo prédio que eu: um rapaz sorridente e animado que sempre que me via, me cumprimentava com uma cordialidade fora do comum e arriscava aprender algumas palavras em português. Ele, além de ser uma pessoa atenciosa e pra cima, eu tinha que admitir... Era muito bonito. Ter encontrado ele com os amigos no bar havia sido algo revelador para mim. Ele estava ainda mais relaxado do que de costume, conversando e dando risadas, o que o tornava especialmente atraente.

Foi ele quem me avistou primeiro, soltando exclamações de surpresa e repetindo como isso era uma grande coincidência. Eu os convidei para sentar e nosso grupo duplicou de tamanho, dividindo uma pequena, porém animada, mesa. Ao final da festa, decidimos dividir a corrida de táxi e voltar para casa e HaeJin nos acompanhou até a saída.

Eu abafei uma risinho, me aconchegando melhor em meu assento. Estava particularmente contente em estar voltando para casa com ele ao meu lado.

"Você bebeu demais, não!?" perguntou ele num tom de voz divertido, sem exatamente querer uma resposta.

Eu ri novamente e mordi meu lábio inferior. Minha cabeça girava e eu me perguntei se seria confortável me recostar no ombro do rapaz. E foi isso que fiz.

Primeiro deixei pender minha cabeça em seu ombro. HoSeok congelou quase que instantaneamente, um pouco surpreso pelo meu movimento, mas logo depois deixou escapar um leve muxoxo e relaxou os músculos novamente.

"Você deve estar realmente bêbada"

Lentamente eu olhei para cima, levando meu olhar para os olhos castanhos dele, que me analisaram de volta. Deixei então que meu corpo se aproximasse mais. Ele esboçou um sorriso, mexendo as bochechas como se mastigasse, ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim. Minha perna agora tocava a dele lado a lado, a sensação do tecido da calça dele contra minha pele.

Os lábios dele estavam úmidos e rosados. Eu novamente de me perguntei que gosto aqueles lábios teriam. Desejei ardentemente ser beijada por ele, minha respiração acelerando com a simples imaginação. Molhei meus próprios lábios, esperando que aquilo fosse sinal o suficiente do que queria. Ainda assim, o jovem coreano limitou-se a me encarar.

"Aigooo..." ele murmurou, me dando um leve empurrãozinho com a perna. "Noona, não vá dormir aí... não quero te carregar até sua casa..."

Eu apertei meus lábios, escondendo minha vontade quase incontrolável de rir. Ele estava bastante envergonhado com a situação, mas ainda assim, remexeu-se no banco, dando mais espaço para que eu me recostasse ainda mais.

Ficamos mudos por alguns instantes enquanto me decidia se avançava um pouco mais ou não. Será que estava sendo muito atrevida? Será que ele estava me julgando mal? Será que eu deveria parar por aqui e no dia seguinte fingir que nada havia acontecido? Mas eu queria tanto saber qual era o toque dos lábios dele... Queria que ele me desse qualquer sinal que eu deveria prosseguir com aquele joguinho... Queria que ele me envolvesse...

Não sei se HoSeok possuia habilidades psíquicas ou o quê, mas ele girou o braço esquerdo ao qual eu estava encostada confortavelmente, e o transpassou pelos meus ombros. Eu enrubesci instantaneamente.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, me aconchegando mais em seus braços. Era um sinal para eu me aproximar, e agora eu podia sentir o seu cheiro. HoSeok não usava perfume, mas o cheiro de sua pele era bastante agradável. Além disso, suas roupas emanavam um aroma que só as roupas limpas exalam e eu, quase que por impulso, me aproximei de seu pescoço e aspirei o ar dali.

Minha pele se arrepiou, e eu tive quase certeza que a dele também, seus músculos tensionando novamente em resposta. Mesmo assim, HoSeok não me afastou, apenas encostou sua cabeça na minha.

A essa altura, meu coração estava pulando tão forte em meu peito que fiquei com medo que o taxista (que por sinal, até então não havia sequer espiado pelo retrovisor para verificar o que estava acontecendo no banco traseiro de seu carro) pudesse me ouvir e entregar meu nervosismo e excitação ao garoto que eu tentava seduzir.

Será que estou me aproveitando dele? Afinal de contas ele só tem 21 anos" ponderei mentalmente. HoSeok mal havia saído da adolescência e lá estava eu me esfregando nele, o provocando.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, até que fui surpreendida por um beijo delicado em minha testa. Aquilo estava começando a ficar sério, pensei quando percebi que ele me apertava gentilmente contra o corpo quente dele.

Cada vez mais encorajada a agir, busquei o tórax dele, acariciando-o com minha mão, sentindo a textura da pele por debaixo da blusa. Ele desviou o olhar, mas eu sabia dentro de mim, que ele estava tão ansioso quanto eu. Ele apertou a minha mão com delicadeza, alisando minha palma com o seu polegar.

"HoSeok sshi..." sussurrei, a voz quase falhando na minha garganta, inebriada de desejo. "Me beije."

No primeiro instante, achei que ele estava arrependido de ter me tocado tão carinhosamente, pois me analisou por segundos que me pareceram infinitos. Tive vontade de me enterrar, ou mandar o táxi parar ali mesmo, no meio de uma pista de alta velocidade, e me deixasse sair. Mas eu estava imóvel, minha barriga revirando com expectativa, e quando eu finalmente busquei ar para falar alguma coisa, ele inclinou-se em minha direção, fazendo nossas respirações se misturarem.

"Eu não quero me aproveitar da situação" proferiu ele de maneira ofegante, enquanto nossas testas se tocavam de uma maneira gentil, sua franja me pinicando com delicadeza provocando arrepios em mim.

"Posso estar bêbada... " murmurei em resposta, e me aproximando ainda mais dele, fazendo a ponta de meu nariz roçar carinhosamente em sua pele. "mas sei perfeitamente o que eu quero"

E então ele se inclinou com uma lentidão torturante, e capturou meus lábios com os dele. Eu pensei que fosse desmaiar, todo o meu corpo ciente de cada movimento dele. Como eu havia imaginado, o gosto de sua boca era delicioso e seu hálito era refrescante. Um dos braços me envolvia, tocando minhas costas com ternura, enquanto a mão livre lentamente massageava meu joelho, ameaçando perigosamente subir para o início da minha coxa.

Meu corpo estava febril, quente e sensível. E eu sabia que queria ainda mais contato. Jung HoSoek era aquele que havia me deixado em total estado de embriaguez.

* HeaJin é uma personagem inventada.

Notes: Não esqueça! Qualquer vontade absurda de tomar um Soju, tascar uma beijoca no J-Hope ou me processar, REVIEW ME! Beijos e queijos,

 _Yukari Nerfertari, random ficWriter_


	2. Magnetismo (RapMonster)

Olá, pessoas! Esse é o segundo cenário da Série BTS Short Scenes: First Kiss.  
Esse capítulo é sobre uma amiga de Kim Namjoon.  
Mais uma vez, essa amiga pode ser eu, você, sua prima, ou até mesmo seu alter-ego.  
Espero que mais uma vez sua imaginação possa viajar por aqui e fazer com que se conecte com a situação!  
Ah, claro! Em breve, outra cena com outro integrante! Beijos.

 _YN ;)_

* * *

 **Magnetismo**

 _by Yukari Nefertari_

.. Chingu x Namjoon Situation ..

..Série BTS Short Scenes: First Kiss..

2 / 7

Kim Namjoon me encarava do outro lado do corredor como se avaliasse algo que ele nunca houvera visto na vida. Era como se apenas agora ele houvesse decidido algo muito importante, algo que talvez ele viesse pensando e repensando há dias. Algo que, nós dois sabíamos, não teria mais volta.

Eu me vi paralisada com a intensidade daquele olhar. Desviei minha cabeça, tentando escapar daquela nova possibilidade que ele queria me mostrar. Quando foi que passei a me sentir tão desconcertada em sua presença?

Namjoon e eu havíamos nos conhecido num programa de intercâmbio há muitos anos atrás, quando tínhamos cerca de 14 ou 15 anos de idade. Passamos um ano estudando na mesma escola na Nova Zelândia e acabamos nos tornamos amigos. Foi como se nos conhecéssemos desde pequenos, tamanha nossa afinidade e cumplicidade, e uma amizade cresceu que nem mesmo a distância e os anos conseguiram separar, mesmo quando eu voltei para o Brasil e ele para a Coréia do Sul.

Ainda após tantos anos sem nos vermos pessoalmente, continuávamos a nos comunicar por e-mail e redes sociais, sempre conversando no mesmo tom descontraído e íntimo de sempre, dividindo os acontecimentos de nossas vidas como se estivéssemos a poucos passos de distância um do outro. Nossa proximidade era tão grande que assim que Namjoon soube que eu estava pensando em passar alguns meses em sua cidade para fazer um curto curso de fotografia, logo me ofereceu sua casa para que eu pudesse me hospedar.

Quando aceitei me instalar no único quarto de hóspedes de seu pequeno porém aconchegante apartamento, próximo ao Rio Han, em Seul, eu não imaginei que aquilo poderia provocar consequências que não estávamos preparados para lidar.

O fato era que éramos adultos agora, eu e ele, e havíamos mudado, deixado os adolescentes que haviam se conhecido para trás, nossos pensamentos, estilos e corpos mudado... e não podíamos negar que aquela rotina (que já levava quase um mês) de acordar sob o mesmo teto, dividir refeições e risadas, irmos juntos ao cinema ou exposições de arte, estava começando a nos abalar.

Eu notava nossos sentimentos mudarem gradativamente, a medida que passávamos mais tempo juntos. Sentar ao lado dele, e sentir sua presença, estar alerta a cada gesto que ele fazia, sentir seu cheiro nas toalhas que ele me emprestava... Tudo isso estava me afetando. Afetando de uma forma que havia nos levado àquele momento no corredor silencioso de sua casa.

Havíamos acabado de assistir a um filme em sua sala de estar. Um filme que parecia ter sido escolhido pelo destino para nos pôr a prova. Dividimos o sofá, um balde de pipoca e um crescente constrangimento. O filme tinha cenas picantes muito realistas e beijos ardentes entre os protagonistas, o que isso nos deixou muito alertas e extremamente preocupados com a presença um do outro. Quando o filme começou a tomar um rumo inesperado, nós dois resolvemos que estávamos cansados, que o filme já não estava prendendo nossa atenção, e Namjoon afirmou isso com a mesma veemência com que se agarrava numa almofada estrategicamente depositada em seu colo.

Para falar a verdade, eu queria dar o fora dali antes que ele percebesse o quão corada estava, que eu estivera boa parte do filme mordendo meu lábio inferior e brigando com meu cérebro que insistia em transformar o personagem principal em Kim Namjoon.

Levantei-me lentamente do sofá, tentando acalmar minha respiração e querendo parecer normal e inabalável ao murmurar um "boa noite".

Num primeiro momento, ele não me seguiu, mas em instantes, sem emitir qualquer som, percebi que ele havia se erguido em minha direção.

Maldito momento que eu havia olhado para trás para checar. Ah, aqueles olhos perfurantes de Kim Namjoon.

Engoli seco, tentando me acalmar. Eu havia havia esperado por aquilo, eu sabia que todo meu corpo que tremia levemente clamava por ele. Eu queria os olhos de Namjoon me enxergassem... e voltei a encará-lo, sentindo meu coração pular no peito e meu rosto enrubescer. Ainda assim, olhei para ele da mesma maneira com que ele me olhava.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, e eu ainda não sei dizer quem se moveu primeiro, andamos em direção ao outro guiados por uma enorme força que fomos incapazes de controlar, nos encontrando no meio do corredor para um abraço. Senti Namjoon tatear as minhas costas e aspirar o cheiro de meu pescoço me fazendo ofegar.

-O que estamos fazendo? - arquejei, enquanto eu mesma puxava sua camisa para cima, tateando a pele nua de suas costas.

Ele nada me respondeu, apenas me abraçou com mais intensidade, colando nossos corpos ainda mais, me fazendo sentir seu corpo que me acariciava com tanta sofreguidão. Era como se ele não pudesse mais me largar ali. E não era isso que eu queria.

Quando Namjoon afastou-se o suficiente para poder capturar meus olhos nos dele, eu pensei que iria cair, devido à fraqueza que senti nas minhas pernas. Ele tocou meu rosto com suas mão, acariciando minha pele com gentileza, me escorando contra a parede, pedindo em silêncio que eu o deixasse fazer o que quisesse comigo. Seus lábios eram grossos e macios, constatei quando ele beijou meus olhos, minhas bochechas, meu nariz.

A espectativa estava me matando. Eu agarrava suas costas com minhas mãos que eram pequenas demais para tal. Eu queria dizer que ele parasse de me torturar e apenas me beijasse de uma vez, mas eu sabia que eu não tinha mais voz para aquilo.

-Eu... quero você. – murmurou Namjoon finalmente, seu hálito se chocando contra o meu pescoço, fazendo um arrepio percorrer minhas costas.

Oh, céus. Eu queria ele também. Então o puxei para perto de mim, colando minha cintura com a dele, sentindo sua excitação contra mim. E então ele tocou seus lábios no meus.

Primeiro ele foi gentil, beijando-me levemente, roçando sua pele contra a minha. Depois ele mordiscou e sugou-me o lábio inferior e aí sim, ele abriu espaço com sua língua, beijando-me com paixão e fervor.

Eu gemi tomada por prazer. Como ele beijava bem. Nós nos tocávamos com certo desespero, como se aquele abraço ainda assim não fosse suficiente... Queríamos muito mais.

-Namjoon... Vamos para a cama. – sussurrei, juntando toda a minha coragem e minhas forças.

E segurando-se contra mim, ele me puxou para o seu colo e me guiou para o seu quarto, não se preocupando em trancar a porta.

* * *

Notas: Olá! Se você chegou até aqui, obrigada! ^^v Não se esqueça de deixar seu review! Pra mim é muito importante este feedback! **Pjmkook** , estou continuando! hahaha! Obrigada pelo comentário positivo! Espero que continue adorando!

Beijos e queijos,

 _Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter_


End file.
